A new day, a new beginning
by louvreangel
Summary: Klaus saved Caroline from Tyler's bite and she is grateful to that. But that will not be all. Something unnamed will develope between these two while she thought that her heart belonged to Tyler. -COMPLETE
1. A Warm Kiss

_**First of all, as we all know, I do not own ANYTHING about the show or the books. I wrote this fanfiction with the characters from the show, not the books. There is no connection between this fanfiction and the books, it is all my imagination and all my fiction. English is not my native language so please ignore my grammar mistakes. Thanks!**_

"_A new day, a new beginning…"_ she reminded herself as she left the house to go to school. She was happy and grateful because she was still alive—or technically dead. She still couldn't believe the fact that the person who saved her was Klaus. There must have been something, obviously… otherwise that monster wouldn't save her. He had no reason to do that.

Just as she was opening the door of her car, she noticed the bracelet on her wrist. Yes, she wore the bracelet that Klaus gave her, so what? It was beautiful and expensive… just like Caroline's taste.

She was feeling guilty to have worn it though, but she couldn't help it. The bracelet was lying on the table, with that little card, "from Klaus" written on it. It looked charming and it was impossible to take her eyes off of it. And then she just wore it. Replaced it with the one Tyler gave her. Actually, this was the thing that made her feel guilty. More than feeling guilty for having worn the bracelet, coming from a monster who had killed lots of people she loved, she was feeling guilty for replacing it with Tyler's one.

While thinking about whether what she did was right or not, her phone rang. It was Bonnie calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey Caroline! Are you coming to school today?" she asked with a cheering voice. She was probably trying to sound happy.

"Yeah, I am on my way." Caroline replied and hung up the phone. Because going to school meant she was going to see Tyler and she absolutely didn't want it. Yet, she kept driving because today or tomorrow she was going to face him eventually.

Finally Caroline found a place to park her car in the school and saw Tyler waiting for her in front of a tree, with his arms crossed on his chest. She took a deep breath and got out of the car. She pretended as if she didn't see him and tried to walk past him but he grabbed her arm and made her face him.

"Caroline, please. We need to talk." He said with a low voice. His face look awful, as if he didn't eaten anything for three days. He was hungry, that was so obvious.

"No, Tyler. I don't wanna talk. I don't even wanna be around you because you are sired to a monster who forced you to kill me and that means you are a threat to me!" As she spoke the truth, she regretted it. She said everything she had been thinking for a month loudly and now they seemed real. So real that she couldn't handle it. It was painful.

Tyler let her arm go and took a step back. Hearing these words coming out of her mouth… "I am sorry Carol." He had nothing else to say. She was right. He was a threat to her. No matter how hard he tried to resist Klaus, he was never going to be able to do it. He was _his_ hybrid. Klaus was his _master_. His bloody damn master!

A few teardrops fell from her cheeks, feeling heartbroken. There was nothing to be done about their relationship anymore, it was all over…

* * *

><p>She was looking at the bracelet that she was wearing. It was charming… Really, she couldn't stop looking at it. But when a sound came across the room, she jumped with panic.<p>

"Did you like it, sweetheart?"

Her eyes opened wide with the horror she felt when she saw Klaus in front of her. He was standing right there, smiling.

She was confused. "Are you… are you here to—" She didn't want to continue. She was scared. And the only thing she had in mind was to run as fast as she could. But her feet didn't obey her. One side of her really wanted to stay there, hear what he was going to say.

"Oh c'mon Caroline. I just came here to see you wearing my present. I hope it pleased you." He said and with a blink of an eye, he was inches away from her. Their faces were too close. It scared her.

"Yes… I… I like it so much, thanks." She said, feeling uncomfortable.

"So finally, you broke up with that twit?" He asked her, not smiling this time.

She knew he was talking about Tyler. "Yes."

He looked amused. "You did well my dear. He seriously is a threat to you."

"As if you are not!" She replied, feeling angry.

"Well, what can I say? You have pretty good reasons to think that way about me." Then he laughed, and his laughter filled the room. She had never seen him laughing before. It was strange… It felt strange to be having a sweet conversation with Klaus.

She couldn't help it and smiled back. It was so unresistable.

He looked at every inch of her face. Then he caressed her cheek with a small touch which made her feel relieved suddenly. She didn't know why but his light touch meant a lot to her… And then there he was, giving a warm kiss on her lips.

She was in shock and she couldn't move. _No, no, not this…_

"Good night Caroline." He whispered into her ear and disappeared into the night. She just kept looking at the door he left. She touched her lips, still feeling the warmth he left on her lips. She closed her eyes, tried not to think about it but it was obvious that she was never going to forget it.

"_It's going to be hard to sleep tonight."_ She thought to herself and went to bed…

* * *

><p><strong>So everybody, did you like the story? If so, please leave a review Thanks for reading! 3<strong>


	2. In Tokyo?

_**First of all, as we all know, I do not own ANYTHING about the show or the books. I wrote this fanfiction with the characters from the show, not the books. There is no connection between this fanfiction and the books, it is all my imagination and all my fiction. English is not my native language so please ignore my grammar mistakes. Thanks!**_

Caroline was woken up by her phone ringing. After the dance last night, she was pretty tired and all she wanted was to sleep the whole day. She even thought of throwing the phone on the wall, watching it breaking to pieces. But when she saw that Bonnie was calling her, she knew she had to answer it. Or Bonnie would be seriously pissed off.

"Hello?"

"Hey Caroline, it's me Elena. My phone is out of batery so I had to use Bonnie's. We're going to Grill, would you like to come? It's going to be a girls day." Elena said with a cheering voice.

Caroline held herself not to ask her why on earth she was so happy. "I don't wanna come Lena. Excuse me today."

"Why?" Elena insisted. "We can have fun… like the old days."

"Elena… Please. I just want to sleep." She said and even though it was rude of her, she hung up. Yet, her phone started ringing again. Caroline picked it up with anger. "I'm not coming Elena!"

"What?" the voice asked with surprise.

Caroline froze by the voice she heard over the phone. How the hell did he find her phone number? "Oh, I'm sorry… I thought… Whatever." She said. She didn't need to give him an explanation.

"Okay darlin' I'm not going to question you or something. I was just going to ask whether you liked my drawing?" asked Klaus.

She looked at the drawing on the table next to her bed. It was beautiful. She and the horse, and a little note under it "Thank you for your honesty". She took a deep breath, thinking how beautiful the drawing was. But she wasn't going to tell this to him.

"It's okay." She said with a reckless voice.

"Would you like to hang out today?" he asked suddenly.

"No, I'm going to sleep the whole day." She hated it when he was so insistent.

"Come on! We can go shopping?" he used another chance.

She needed to spatchcock him. Klaus was annoying her and she still hadn't forgotten about the kiss two days ago, the one he gave her without her permission."In _Tokyo_?"

He laughed. This wasn't the reaction she expected from him. He was amused more than being irritated. "Well, if that's what you want." He replied.

"I want it. Yeah." She said, challenging him. She never really thought that he would take her there. Why would he do such thing? There were lots of questions about him in Caroline's head. Why was he so interested in her? Why did he kiss her? They danced, he showed her a hobby of his. What was going on? She wanted answers right away.

"Then I'm on my way to buy the tickets." He said and hung up. She stood there in the bed, frozen. He wasn't going to do that really, was he?..

* * *

><p><em>You've gotta be kidding me.<em> She thought to herself. Klaus was in front of the door, with two tickets in his hand. _Flight 325; landing on Tokyo_.

"Are your bags ready?" he asked. He loved the expression on Caroline's face. She was confused as hell.

"You…" She couldn't find the right words to say. What was her excuse going to be? She told him she wanted to go. But, hey! She didn't really mean it. And even though he knew she didn't mean it, he did this on purpose. He was one son of a bitch.

"Fine. I'll get my bags ready then." She said. But this time, she really was going to make a plan to make him suffer. She was going to turn this holiday—or whatever it was called—into a hell. Klaus knew what was going round in her mind and he wasn't going to let her ruin this perfect holiday. He had pretty good plans with her. This time, she had no where to run.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this one was short but I really don't have so much time to write fanfic these days. But if you like the story and want me to continue, please leave a review. And if you have any ideas about the holiday in Tokyo, please let me know. Every idea is sooo appreciated! Thanks for reading! 3<strong>


	3. Luxurious Holiday

_**First of all, as we all know, I do not own ANYTHING about the show or the books. I wrote this fanfiction with the characters from the show, not the books. There is no connection between this fanfiction and the books, it is all my imagination and all my fiction. English is not my native language so please ignore my grammar mistakes. Thanks!**_

The plane was ready to go to Tokyo but Caroline was still not aware of the fact that they were really going there together. She still thought that it was just a dream—or a nightmare. Plus, nobody knew about this. She could imagine the shocked expressions on Bonnie's and Elena's face if they found out. She did not even want to think about Damon's evil torture plans. This tour to Tokyo with the devil hybrid was going to be a secret obviously.

They were in the VIP section of the plane which was pretty bad because they were all alone. Klaus was looking at her, smiling. He was enjoying this trip so much that he couldn't stop smiling. Caroline was aware that he was looking at her but she didn't turn her head because she didn't want to face him. She was feeling guilty to be here with him. Yet, she wanted to make this trip a hell to him so that he would give up on her. But there was a problem; she didn't have a plan yet.

Finally they were going to sit. He showed her the window seat, waiting her to go there. Caroline looked at him. "I am so not going to sit there." She said with an angry voice.

"Why not?" he asked, he was confused.

"I want the corridor seat, so that I can go away from you whenever I want to." She said, putting her hands on her waist.

"Oh God. Caroline, please, don't be ridicilous." He said, rolling his eyes. "Just sit already."

Well, that was enough to annoy Caroline. It was time for her to get bitchy. "I am not sitting there. You sit there. Or I am not going to Tokyo or anywhere with you."

He laughed with amusement. "What will you do if I do not sit there? Jump out of the plane?"

"If necessary, yes, I will." She said, seeming very persistent.

He suddenly took her in his arms and placed her on the window seat. "Enough of this conversation. You sit there, and stay there until we land on Tokyo."

She suddenly turned into a vampire and hissed at him. She jumped on him, trying to bite him but it didn't work. He held her arms and made her stop. "We are in a plane Caroline. Please behave." He said and made her sit on the window seat again. This time she knew if she fought back, she would be thrown out of the window. No matter how brave she was, there was an evil hybrid in front of her who could kill her without hesitation.

Klaus sat next to her, now not smiling at all. He was pissed at being attacked which made sense because she was so ungrateful. He took her to a trip to a beautiful country as Tokyo, and she was acting like a little child. It was annoying.

* * *

><p>"God… So beautiful." Caroline whispered, not thinking that Klaus would hear her. The city was amazing. They landed there on eleven p.m. so the city lights were more obvious which seemed like a great painting in front of her eyes. She couldn't take her eyes off of the street. The aliveness of the cafés, people, houses… It was a bit crowded but who cared? She was in love with this place. She even thought of not going back to Mystic Falls and just stay here… with Klaus.<p>

Suddenly her brain stopped at that little phrase "with Klaus". _No, no, impossible. I couldn't have thought of such thing. He is my enemy. _She thought to herself. But one side of her mind was screaming at her, saying _Then why the hell are you here with your enemy?_ She was now having a fight with her own.

"I'm glad you like it sweetheart." He said and smiled. Of course he heard what she said and it made him happy. He was glad she was enjoying the city. Her eyes were focused on the buildings and she looked magnificent. He put his arm around her waist, without thinking whether she would be irritated or not.

Caroline looked at his arm on her waist, then looked at his eyes, feeling good. She felt comfortable around him which was so not right. She took a deep breathe, and decided not to think about these stuff right now. She wanted to enjoy her trip. She didn't have any plan to make this trip a hell for Klaus and actually at that moment, she didn't want to make this trip a hell.

Then a limousine stopped in front of them. "Sir." The driver got out of the car, opened the door for them to get in. Caroline's eyes opened wide, not knowing what to do. Did he… rent a freaking limousine for them? Gosh, was he insane?

"C'mon Caroline. Let's go to the hotel." He said with a big smile on his face as they got in the limousine. She looked at him, and nodded. Yeah, they were going to the hotel.

* * *

><p>"Are you kidding me?" she screamed as soon as she saw their hotel room. A king suite, could this trip be any more… luxurious?<p>

"What is wrong, love?" Klaus asked.

"Why are you doing this?" she turned to him and asked. This was just too much for her. This was supposed be a simple trip. Not a luxurious, expensive holiday.

"You didn't like it?" he seemed upset by her reply.

She rolled her eyes. "No. I mean… this is so much. You didn't tell me you were taking me to an expensive holiday. You just said we were going to a trip to Tokyo. Nik, this is just too much, I cannot accept this." She said, feeling upset. Caroline knew she was breaking his heart but she had to. She tried to act strong but she couldn't do it after all these. He cared about her, he seriously fancied her and he wanted to have a good time with her which was something she couldn't accept. Her heart belonged to Tyler. She knew it. But more then being upset, there was a shocked expression on Klaus' face.

"Nik?" He said. Just then Caroline noticed that she called him _Nik_ a few seconds ago. Why on earth did she call him that? They were not that close.

"I meant… Niklaus." It was late for her to change what she said but nevertheless she tried.

He came closer to her and put his hand on her cheek. "Please, Caroline. Stop it. Stop denying—"

She didn't want to hear anymore so she cut his talking. "No! I don't wanna hear any of these! I love Tyler and it will always be Tyler—"

Before she could even finish her sentence, there he was, kissing her passionately. She stood there, not knowing what to do. A side of her wanted to kiss him back but a side of her was screaming Tyler's name to her. Yet, her side which wanted to kiss him won and she found herself kissing him back. _This_ was going to be one hell of a trip for them, that was for sure…

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Should I keep writing? If you like it please review, or if you have any ideas to give me, send me a message. Every review is appreciated. Thanks for reading! <strong>


	4. The Man I Love

**First of all, as we all know, I do not own ANYTHING about the show or the books. I wrote this fanfiction with the characters from the show, not the books. There is no connection between this fanfiction and the books, it is all my imagination and all my fiction. English is not my native language so please ignore my grammar mistakes. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Klaus was in the shower while Caroline was sitting on the edge of the bed, thinking what she had done a few minutes ago. <em>I mean, kissing Klaus? Seriously? <em>She was totally not proud of herself for doing such thing but she couldn't resist the urge to lick her lips to taste the warmth of his lips left on hers. She hated herself for having kissed him, for having liked the kiss. She kept saying that she loved Tyler but what happened? She obviously was affected and dazzled by Klaus' charm but this was way too much. She was betraying to Tyler. This was wrong and she was supposed to leave immediately.

She started packing her things up. She wanted to leave as fast as she could so Klaus wouldn't catch her because she knew he would. She was being fast, packing her luggage, at the same time crying silently. She didn't want to leave, whatsoever. She wanted to stay, enjoy the holiday with Klaus. There were lots of places to travel and they could have fun together. But she had to leave.

Finally she packed up everything, closed the luggage and she was ready to go. Just as she was getting out of the door, an arm passed right beside her and closed the door immediately. She turned her back to face Klaus, who looked pretty pissed this time.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said, with an ice-cold voice which scared Caroline.

"I—I was… Going to the supermarket." The only lie she could find was this one and it was stupid.

"With a luggage?" he asked, taking the luggage away from her and throwing it across the room.

"Klaus, I have to go. Please." She started begging him. She had to go. She couldn't stay there anymore.

"Why are you always like this? Playing with me, with my feelings! I am so sick and tired of it!" he said and wrapped his hand around Caroline's neck, squeezing it.

Caroline was scared but pissed at the same time, so she kicked his testicles. He groaned in pain and stepped back, when she punched him in his stomach. He stepped back again but then suddenly jumped on her, both of them were on the ground, Klaus on top of her. He stopped as his fist almost hit her cheek. It was Caroline and of course he couldn't hurt her. Then she noticed his bare chest in front of her eyes, just a towel covering his lower parts. He was out of shower, wet, naked, on top of her… She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at him anymore.

He burst out a laughter when he saw her closing her eyes tight. Caroline was confused because there was nothing fun to be laughed at.

"What you are laughing at?" she asked furiously.

"Caroline… You are so dumb. You say you love Tyler yet you came here with me, then you say you have to go but you are crying… Even you, yourself are not aware of your feelings for me." He replied, smiling widely.

She looked at his blue eyes and tried to find the right thing to say. But before she could find something, her mouth and she found herself saying "I am aware of them, that's what scares me as hell!"

Klaus was shocked because he didn't expect her to say such stuff. What was that mean? That means she didn't love Tyler anymore? But he wasn't going to push it, when the right time came, she would admit it herself anyway.

He stood up, helped her to stand up too. They stared at each other for a moment and then he pulled herself closer and hugged her, tightly, as if he was afraid that she'd try to run away from him.

She hugged him back, her head on his bare chest. "I am scared." She whispered. Tears coming from her eyes, dropping to Klaus' chest.

"Of what my love?" he asked.

"Of… of falling in love with you. With a homicidal murderer. With a man who I'll have to turn my back to all of my friends. With a man who I'll have to leave town with, leave everything behind, not looking back again." She said, still crying. She knew what the right choice was but her heart denied it. She wanted to be with him, _just him_.

Klaus took Caroline's head in his hands and looked at her in the eyes. Did she just say those stuff? Was it real? It was too good to be real. He, after a long time, felt a warmth inside his chest. It was his heart, beating, feeling… for her. He smiled at her and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back passionately because that was what she wanted. She wanted him to hold her in his arms forever. She neither wanted a small town boy nor did she want to have a small town life. She was finally ready to be with him, to be with the man who she always waited for. This felt like a cinderella movie to her. She knew this whole thing was dangerous and there was no way to make her heart do what she said. But her prince was there, ready to become a part of his princess' life. It felt good and comfortable for both of them.

When they stopped kissing, their heads were close, both had a huge smile on their faces. They didn't need anything else then each other.

* * *

><p>Dinner time came and they went to the dining-room of the hotel. The place was beautiful, for sure. There were people eating their meals on porcelain plates, with candles and flowers on the tables. The most expensive wines were being drunk by everyone and there was a magnificent woman on the stage, singing jazz songs to entertain people.<p>

Caroline had a torso red dress on her, with glitters all over it. She had her hair straighten. While Klaus had a tuxedo on him, looking smoking hot. When they entered the dining hall, all the eyes in the room turned to them, glancing at them with jealous looks on their faces.

They went to their table which was on VIP section, a special table that was reserved only for them. Klaus really knew his job very well.

They ate their meal, laughed, had fun. Everything was too perfect to be true and that scared them because they didn't want it to be ruined. He asked her for a dance and she agreed. They were dancing on the stage while the woman was singing The Man I Love from Helen Forrest. Everything was so romantic until she saw from over Klaus' shoulder that Tyler was at dining hall's door, staring at them with hatred in his eyes. When Klaus saw she was looking at something over him, he turned around and saw Tyler. He was shocked and angry at the same time. He started walking towards Tyler but Caroline stopped him by blocking his way.

"Please Nik, calm yourself." She begged him.

"Or what happens, Caroline Forbes?" a voice behind her asked.

She turned around and faced Tyler, whose teeth could be seen from his lips. "Tyler, just go." She said.

"So what? Are you sleeping with this murderer now?" he yelled at her. He held her arm tightly but suddenly found himself flying across the room. Klaus was really pissed this time. He was walking towards the hybrid he made himself, ready to rip out his heart.

"Do you love him?" Tyler shouted at Caroline while trying to stand up. He was having support from wall.

"Tyler—"

"DO YOU FUCKING LOVE HIM?"

She stood there, looking at Tyler's eyes. She saw what she had become in his eyes. A betrayer, a whore… Tears came to her eyes and she tried hard to hold them back but it didn't work. She was now standing in between Klaus and Tyler, making sure they wouldn't attack each other.

"I am so sorry Tyler." She managed to say. She was sobbing so badly.

Tyler stared at her for a few minutes, thinking what he was supposed to do. He was so angry that he felt him turning into a werewolf soon. He tried to control his anger for the girl who he loved. _Who he used to love_.

"I loved you, Caroline. Thanks for everything." He said and left the dining hall, leaving a crying Caroline behind him.

_Someday, he'll come along, the man I love _

_And he'll be big and strong, the man I love _

_And when he comes my way, _

_I'll do my best to make him stay_

Caroline was hearing the lyrics of the song, which made her cry more. Klaus hugged her tight but she pushed him away and went after Tyler. She knew Klaus stood there surprised by this action of hers but she had to do it. She had to go after him and tell him the truth.

"Tyler!" she shouted at him when she saw him running in the woods.

He stopped and turned back to face Caroline. "What do you want?"

"I am really sorry Tyler, I didn't want it to be this way."

"When were you going to tell me about it Carol?"

"When I was back to Mystic Falls… Look Tyler I don't know what's going on between him and me but… I just… I cannot explain this feeling…" she was stammering because she didn't really have an explanation.

"I can explain it for you Caroline." He said and moved closer to her. "You are _in love with him_."

Her eyes opened wide, not understanding what he just said. "Wh—what?"

Tyler smiled at her sadly, with a broken heart. "Caroline, I want you to be happy and I saw how happy you were with him. That's why I was pissed. Because I never saw you that happy with me. He can give you the life you want Carol, I can't. He can provide you an expensive life in a big city, away from this little world of ours. Don't you get it? That's what you want. He was right. A small town boy, a small town world will never be enough for you." He said and looked at her for one last time before disappearing into the night, leaving her behind on her kneels, crying her lungs out…

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review. If you have any ideas of how the story should go on, please let me know (: Thanks for reading!<strong>


	5. Happily Ever After

**First of all, as we all know, I do not own ANYTHING about the show or the books. I wrote this fanfiction with the characters from the show, not the books. There is no connection between this fanfiction and the books, it is all my imagination and all my fiction. English is not my native language so please ignore my grammar mistakes. Thanks!**

**A/N: I know it has been sooo long since the last chapter but I had no inspiration so I couldn't find something to write, really. Sorry for that. But now here's the new chap and… enjoy! :)**

**xXx**

"_Caroline, I want you to be happy and I saw how happy you were with him. That's why I was pissed. Because I never saw you that happy with me. He can give you the life you want Carol, I can't. He can provide you an expensive life in a big city, away from this little world of ours. Don't you get it? That's what you want. He was right. A small town boy, a small town world will never be enough for you."_

Tyler's last words to Caroline were strolling around in her brain and she had nothing to do about it. Klaus was right next to her, trying to get her stand up from the ground but she was sitting there, not letting him touch her. She just wanted to sit on the grass where Tyler left her and cry her lungs out. That was the only thing that could ease her pain.

"Please Caroline, don't be like this." Klaus said, holding her hand. "Come on, love. Stand up. Let's go to our room."

She gave him the bitch-stare that meant she was so fucking pissed and didn't want to hear another word coming out of his mouth. But that didn't scare him. Instead, he took her in his arms and put her on his shoulder, not listening to her complains and screams telling him to let her go.

When they came to their room, he gently put her on the bed and she looked up at him, tears still on her face. He lay right beside her. They were side by side, looking at each other in the eye when she broke the weird silence between them and said "I am a bitch, am I not?"

Klaus smiled at her statement. "Don't be ridicilous. Just because you don't love him anymore doesn't make you a bitch Caroline."

"I still love him." She said coldly.

"Keep lying to yourself."

"I am not lying."

Klaus snorted. "Then why the are you here with me?"

"Because you dragged me here!" she yelled at him.

"You had the chance not to come. I only had the tickets but I didn't force you to come. Wait—seriously… why the hell did you come with me in the first place?" he asked.

"Because I planned to make this trip a hell for you. I was going to take take revenge—"

Before she could finish her sentence, he did it for her. "But you found yourself dancing and kissing with me."

She sighed. It wasn't a lie. He kissed her and she kissed him back. He wanted to dance with her and she danced with him. She wanted to be him as much as he wanted to be with her. So they were even. She could never say that these were all his fault. She had her chances to leave, to take revenge, to stab him from the back… Yet, she didn't use those chances.

"Yes." Was the only thing she said and then she turned her head to the other side, facing the window, watching the stars when his hand reached her cheek and made her face him.

"I love you Caroline." He said sincerely. Honesty was so thick in his voice that she couldn't miss it. And deep down, she knew that he loved her.

"Please don't say things like that. I don't wanna hear them." She said, a few tears falling down from her cheeks to his hands. He wiped them away with his thumb and kissed her cheek. That's when she found herself kissing his cheek back and he started kissing her more. He kissed her jawbone, slowly sliding his lips down to her neck. It was getting hot and she couldn't resist his charm, his kisses, his scent… She had only two options; she was either going to stop him and get the hell out of that room, that city or she was going to stay there let him kiss her and what it was going to bring.

Her brain was shut down when his lips found her ear, licking them a little. At that moment she knew even if she wanted to leave, her body was not going to obey her. Her body was aching for him, she was full of lust and he was aware of that. He could smell her feelings in the air because they were so thick, so crystal-clear. And she wasn't the only one. He also was full of lust. He wanted her, so badly, for a long time.

His hands were quick to open the zipper of her dress while her hands were unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled the dress out of her body and threw it to the ground. She had a beautiful body, that was true. Her skin was as soft as silk and she smelled so good that it was intoxicating. When they were both naked, they shared a few looks. Neither of them was sure of this. But at that moment they didn't give a damn about it. It was right or wrong, it didn't matter. They wanted to taste each other, feel each other, _get to know_ each other.

Her hands were on his chest, feeling his heart beating so fast under her little hand. It was a calming feeling. This whole thing felt different for her. It was slowly processing. They were taking their time. She remembered her times with Tyler. They always did it because they needed it. It was always quick, meaningless, senseless… She always thought she loved him but having sex with him meant nothing, never. Maybe that was the reason why she always felt the need to leave him alone in the bed after doing it. She never felt like staying there with him, hug him or kiss him. But with Klaus it felt different.

She threw her arms around his neck and started kissing him again while his hands found their way through her thigh, making her nervous but excited at the time. They were slow and every move they made meant something because they were something different.

* * *

><p>Klaus was awake, one hand ghosting over her arm, watching her sleep. He had a smile on his face. He was so happy to be here in this bed with the woman he love. But she wasn't happy at all. Instead, she was regretting what she had done. When she opened her eyes and turned to face him, her eyes were cold.<p>

"Forget this has ever happened. Okay? Just forget it." She said and immediately got out of the bed, picking up her clothes from the ground. She was in a rush because she knew if she stayed more, she would see his unhappy face which she didn't wanna see at all. Because what happened last night wasn't a one-night stand. She knew it was something more than that and that was why she regretted it. She regretted it because she got scared of being bond to him, loving him. She needed to get out of there, she needed to say goodbye to him, she needed not to see him again, she needed to make up her mind and—

Suddenly someone grabbed her wrist and pressed her naked body against his. "Please Caroline. Don't ruin this." He said, his body shaking.

She started crying. She couldn't hold her tears on her face anymore and started crying on his chest. This was wrong. This was the biggest sin of her entire life but she liked it, enjoyed it. She felt comfortable around him and leaving his side was starting to be very painful. She had to make up her mind, fast. Maybe I should talk to Bonnie and Elena, she thought to herself and then pushed the thought away from his mind. It was impossible. If she told them about her secret relationship with Klaus, they'd freak out, swear at her, shout at her… There was no way she could share something like this with her closest friends.

As if Klaus read her mind, he said "Let's keep as a secret because I know it's going to be hard for you."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you."

"No, I thank you. For still being here by my side." He said and kissed her, deep and passionate. And she responded in the same way.

* * *

><p>Klaus and Caroline were watching TV, sitting on the bed with their wine in their hands. They were laughing, talking as if it was the most natural thing on earth. But that was when suddenly her phone rang, so she reached for it. It was Elena calling.<p>

"Hello?" Caroline said to the phone, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Get back here. Right. Now." A very angry voice yelled over the phone to Caroline. It was Damon.

"Gimme Elena." Caroline said.

"I stole her phone. Because if I called you from my phone, you wouldn't open it. I know everything Caroline, so get back here now. Tyler told me everything." Damon said.

She froze. What was going on? Tyler farewelled her and went back to Mystic Falls. She never thought he'd do something like that. He acted understanding and she was grateful to him for that. But now, she was imagining what way would be the best to kill him. Stab him from his heart? Or rip his throat off? She couldn't choose.

"I don't give a fuck about what he told you, I am not coming back Damon. Try to scare me some other time." She said and hung up. Of course Klaus heard everything and now he was pissed too. She knew he had worse Kill-Tyler scenerios going on inside his head.

She was reaching out to th nightstand to put her phone on it when someone broke into the room with a forceful kick, making the door break into pieces.

Klaus stood up so fast that she almost couldn't see it. Now he was facing Damon who looked so pissed. But Klaus was not scared whatsoever.

"Stop it Damon." Said someone behind him. Stefan.

Elena and Bonnie were behind Stefan, watching everything happening in front of them.

"Who do you think you are Damon?" hissed Klaus at Damon, wrapping his hand around his neck.

"Klaus!" yelled Caroline and put her hand on his wrist. "Stop it. Please."

He looked at her for a few seconds and let Damon go when Damon suddenly jumped on him. He had no stake in his hand and they were both going to fight with bare hands. The winner was obvious, yet none of them cared. They wanted to fight till one of them were dead so nothing mattered. Their hatred filled the room, creating a big tension that everyone in the room felt so low.

When Bonnie gave both of them an aneurysm, they cried in pain and laid on the floor, holding their head in their hands to stop the pain.

"We are not here to fight Damon. We are here to talk this out." Bonnie said.

Klaus and Damon both stood up, still looking at each other with anger but doing nothing.

Elena stepped in. "Caroline, before I jump to conclusions please tell me whats going on."

"I—I dont..." Caroline was speechless. What could she possibly say that could comfort them, that could wipe away the disaproving looks on there faces?

"How dare all of you just barge in here like this ? One more scene like that from you Damon and I'll ripe your heart out and feed it to my mutts." Klaus said as he walked beside Caroline.

Damon responded with a devilish snare. He wasn't in the mood for anything right now. All he wanted to do was kill, kill and kill.

Caroline knew she had to say something ... anything. But what was she supposed to do say "Yeah guys we're in love so deal with it" ? No. She had to deny it. She had to make up an excuse. By doing this though she knew that she would lose Klaus. Damon wouldn't leave him alone without a fight and that would mean that Damon would die. And she would lose that loving, warm look Klaus always gives her. His smooth, warm lips. His gentle touch. Caroline couldn't risk losing him. She loved him.

"I lo—" before Caroline could finish her sentence, someone appeared behind Bonnie. Tyler came into the room and then stood beside Stefan. _Okay, that's it._ She thought to herself, she was pretty pissed. They had no right to interfere her life like this. They were her bestfriends, it was true, but they couldn't bring Tyler—the one who informed their relationship on to them—together. She was annoyed by their behaviour and now she was going to make it obvious.

"I love him, deal with it. I am sick and tired of you always being by Tyler's side." She shouted at them and continued. "None of you remember what Damon was like in the past. He used me, compelled me, had sex with me and when he was done with me, he was going to kill me but then Stefan saved me. Damon tried to kill Bonnie, Elena, and almost everyone in this town. But then, in time, he became a good person and you all forgot what kind of a person he was before."

Caroline took a step closer to Damon and talked directly to him. "Now you are going to do the same thing to Niklaus. Do you hear me? You are going to forget what he has done and help him open a new page in his life, with me."

Damon clenched his fists, thinking of killing both of them right there. What the hell was she mumbling? Was she out of her mind?

Damon held her shoulders and shaked her, as if it was going to make her realise her mistake.

"Did he compel you or something?!" he shouted at her.

"I am not _you_, Damon." Klaus said and pushed him hard enough to make him fly to the other wall in the room. "And keep your hands off my girl."

"This is enough!" Elena screamed with all her might to stop a big fight. "I understand her." She said and slowly got closer to Klaus. "Do you promise you will be better in the future?"

Klaus looked at her, gave the simplest answer. "No."

"You are not making things easy." Said Bonnie, joining the free conversation where, in the meanwhile, Tyler , Damon and Stefan were talking to Caroline. Damon was trying to get her back to herself and Stefan was trying to calm her because she kept screaming and swearing to Tyler. She hated him. What he did was low and because of him, now everyone—including her mother—knew about Caroline's affair with Klaus. Tyler was so angry that he accidently told her the fact that he told the Sheriff about this. Her mom was angry about the fact that she was a vampire and now this… A big trouble was waiting for her when she went back home.

That's when an idea hit her. What if she didn't go home? What if, just like Klaus wanted from her before, they left the town _together_?

"Stop! All of you!" she screamed to get everyones attention, and she succeeded. She walked to Klaus' side and pulled him closer to her. "We are leaving town anyway!"

Everybody looked at her as if she went nuts—even Klaus.

"Yes, we are leaving town together. Before coming here, we had already decided to leave town together. This is just a trip, yes, but we are not going back to Mystic Falls. And if you people are my true friends, you'll support me and be by my side forever."

Everyone went silent and tried to understand if they heard her right or not. And like that, everyone got out of the room, closed the door behind them, leaving Klaus and Caroline alone.

* * *

><p>3 months later…<p>

"Oh hi Elena! Yeah… I know… I missed you too… Is Bonnie there?.. I'll come on Wednesday… Uh huh… Okay bye." She said and hung up. Klaus and Caroline were in their car, going back to their home in London from their weekend trip to Paris.

"I am going to see Elena and Bonnie this Wednesday. They wanna make a girl's night out. I might stay with them for a couple days." She said and smiled at Klaus as he smiled back at her.

"Okay darlin', then I will have a drink with Kol and Elijah." He reached out and took her hand in his, and kissed it. "I love you."

She didn't hesisate to give her answer "I love you too."

Everything was finally settling down. At first they had lots of fights with the people around them because everyone thought this was wrong, but they handled all of them. Elena, Bonnie and Stefan finally gave up and starting supporting their relationship and they tried to get along with Klaus. Damon was still pissed but he was talking to Caroline so it was a good sign for them. On the other hand, Sheriff didn't talk to her for two weeks but then she gave up too. Eventually, everyone accepted the fact that they had a relationship and moved on. Though, one thing made them more comfortable about this and that was the fact that Klaus promised them to leave people alone. He promised not to chase Elena anymore, and he promised not to make any hybrids. And everyone promised to try to trust him after all.

And just like that, they left the town together, with on good terms with people. They were hopeful, they were happy, they had their family and friends on their side, they were rich and they were in love. What else did they need for more?

**xXx**

**Okay folks, this was the last chapter of this fanfiction. Please R&R. Thanks for reading so far :)**


End file.
